Omen
by Kuroya-kun
Summary: "Omen itu merupakan tanda kesialan, nasib buruk, malapetaka, atau hal-hal aneh lain yang bersangkutan. Disekitar kita ada satu atau dua manusia yang mendapat julukan ini. Entah karena keanehan pada mereka atau mereka memang ditakdirkan sebagai 'Anak Omen'. Keseharian mereka berbeda dari orang biasa, dan hal ini di alami oleh seorang Shizuo Heiwajima" Shizaya. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Yahoroo~! Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa, #KuroBot menyapa~~ (apaan/duagh)

Kuro mau update fic ShiZaya lagi nih, walaupun AU!Shizaya sebenarnya. Fic-fic Kuro memang masih sedikit, tapi kan ada pepatah 'sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit' atau apalah gitu.

Mulai gaje lagi kan (_ _") Yah! Walaupun begitu, dibawa senang saja #makinngawur

Either way, Enjoy~

Summary : "Omen itu merupakan tanda kesialan, nasib buruk, malapetaka, atau hal-hal aneh lain yang bersangkutan. Disekitar kita ada satu atau dua manusia yang mendapat julukan ini. Entah karena keanehan pada mereka atau mereka memang ditakdirkan sebagai _'Anak Omen'. _Keseharian mereka berbeda dari orang biasa, dan hal ini di alami oleh seorang Shizuo Heiwajima"

Warning: Yaoi pairings, means boxboy. Typo(e)s everywhere, keGaje-an yang membahana, OOCness

Pairings: AU!Shizaya

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Supernatural (Kuro tau kok nggak boleh empat O#O))

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita-sensei! (c) Durarara (Kalau yang buat Kuro, ntar isinya Yaoi semua OvO #buagh)

.

**Omen**

.

Peraturan dibuat agar orang-orang menurutinya. Tapi beberapa orang berpikiran bahwa peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus ada peraturan jika nantinya akan dilanggar, dipatahkan, diacuhkan? Tapi dilain pihak, kenapa harus ada peraturan yang mengekang hidup kita? Kenapa kita tak boleh hidup semau kita? Melakukan apa yang kita inginkan sesuka kita?

Kenapa?

Jawabannya mudah saja, karena manusia itu _greedy_. Manusia itu tidak akan pernah puas. Ketika dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia akan meminta lagi dan lagi. Sebagai contoh, mereka yang telah kaya tapi masih tetap egois dan menginginkan harta lagi. Bagaimana dengan nasib mereka yang miskin? Mereka akan semakin tertindas oleh kesombongan mereka yang kaya. Mereka yang kuat akan terus menindas mereka yang lemah sesuka hati mereka. Mereka yang lemah akan terus hidup dalam ketakutan. Mereka yang kekurangan hanya bisa berdo'a dan pasrah akan hidup.

Apakah itu yang namanya adil? Apakah itu yang kita inginkan?

.

Tentu saja tidak

.

Walau begitu, masih banyak orang-orang yang tetap melanggar peraturan sekeras apapun kita menegaskannya pada mereka. Karena itulah jati diri mereka. Karena itu kesalahan mereka sendiri yang memilih jalan hidup mereka. Walau sebenarnya mereka masih memiliki hati kecil yang ingin kembali ke jalan yang lebih baik. Tapi karena kesalahan _society_ mereka malah memilih jalan yang berliku.

Hal ini juga terjadi kepada sepasang kekasih. Karena kekuatan cinta itu terlalu kuat, melebihi apapun. Mereka rela melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan sendiri, demi menyatukan cinta mereka. Tentu saja Tuhan marah kepada mereka. Malaikat dan Iblis itu tak boleh saling mencintai. Itu adalah peraturan mutlak. Malaikat dan Iblis adalah dua makhluk berbeda yang tak boleh disatukan, layaknya langit dan bumi. Mereka dapat mempengaruhi struktur alam semesta.

Tapi mereka tetap melanggar dan malah, mereka berani melawan Tuhan dan memohon kepadaNya untuk membiarkan mereka bersama. Tuhan tidak senang dengan ini, tentu saja. Tapi Tuhan membiarkan mereka bersama dengan satu syarat. Dengan senang hati mereka menunggu syarat dari Tuhan, apapun akan mereka lakukan.

Tuhan hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh menelantarkan anak mereka ketika kelak masanya tiba nanti, dan setelah itu mereka dibiarkan pergi oleh Tuhan. Betapa senangnya pasangan itu ketika mendengar syarat dari Tuhan. Mereka berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Tuhan dan pergi kembali turun untuk tinggal di Bumi. Mereka langsung sibuk mencari rencana untuk melanjutkan hidup. Mencari apartement, menyembunyikan identitas diri mereka. Banyak sekali. Keh, dasar pasangan baru.

Disisi lain, Tuhan masih tersenyum ketika melihat mereka pergi, mengurusi kehidupan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang menunggu mereka nanti. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa, layaknya anak burung yang baru menetas dari telurnya. Tapi biarlah mereka melakukan kemauan mereka sekarang. Karena Tuhan sekarang hanya duduk bersantai menunggu malapetaka yang nantinya akan hadir pada mereka. Tuhan itu sangatlah baik hati bagi mereka yang tunduk padaNya, tapi kadang Tuhan juga bisa kejam kepada mereka yang berani membantahNya.

.

Ketika mereka dikaruniai anak, itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tiada bandingannya. Mereka sangat-sangat bahagia mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang sangat lucu, manis. Mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil, akhirnya. Tapi ketika mereka mendapat surat dari Tuhan. Kebahagiaan mereka hancur perlahan-lahan. Disana, disurat yang dikirimkan Tuhan. Tertulis dengan tulisan indah yang tiada bandingnya

'_Selamat atas kelahiran anak kalian. Aku memberkati kalian, ingat syaratku pada kalian. Karena sekarang kalian harus merawat anak ini dengan baik. Merawat seorang anak __**omen**__'_

Mereka tidak tau harus bagaimana. _Anak omen? _Itu berlebihan, mereka tidak akan sanggup merawat anak ini. Anak _omen_ ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka merawatnya jika setiap harinya mereka akan diikuti bayang-banyang malapetaka. Mereka tidak sanggup, mereka tidak ingin kehidupan mereka hancur karena anak ini. Apa salah mereka yang hanya ingin memiliki kehidupan sederhana yang diisi kebahagiaan? Apakah itu salah? Tentu saja tidak, mereka tidak salah. Mereka hanya keliru ketika berpikir bahwa Tuhan aan dengan mudah membiarkan mereka hidup bersama tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Tidak, tidak. Tuhan tidak jahat, Tuhan hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa ketika Tuhan menetapkan peraturan. Itu artinya mereka harus tunduk dan mengikuti permainan Tuhan. Sudah pasti mereka menyesal karena mengingkari perintah Tuhan. Mereka menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal. Tapi hal yang sudah terjadi tak dapat ditarik kembali. Lagipula penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Bodoh sekali mereka, mereka hanya mengikuti hati dan pikiran tanpa berpikir apa dampak yang akan mereka dapatkan. Karena itulah sekarang..

Mereka membuang anak ini.

Ooh.. Mereka tidak tahu betapa tindakan ini membuat Tuhan marah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa tindakan ini malah membuat Tuhan membenci mereka. Mereka pikir hidup mereka akan baik-baik saja jika jauh dari anak _omen_ itu. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka akan merasakan betapa pedihnya siksaan secara langsung dari Tuhan. Mereka akan lebih menyesal karena sudah berani membuang pemberian Tuhan. Mereka pasti menyesal seperti kesalahan mereka dulu. Dasar bodoh.

.

Bagaimana nasib anak ini sekarang? Tuhan sudah tahu kalau mereka pasti akan membuangnya, karena itulah Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat kepadanya. Eve namanya, julukannya adalah _the kindest of the kind'_. Tuhan ingin setidaknya anak ini dapat menjalani hidup sebagai mana manusia menjalani hidup. Tuhan menyerahkan tanggung jawab yang diterima dengan senyuman oleh Eve. Tuhan tahu, bahwa dengan menjadikannya anak _omen_ akan membuatnya melewati kehidupan yang seperti neraka. Tapi Tuhan berharap dia dapat bersabar. Karena Tuhan telah menyiapkan sebuah karunia yang tiada bandingnya diujung jalan hidupnya. Jika dia memilih jalan yang tepat, dia akan memilikinya. Tapi jika tidak, karunia itu akan pergi kembali pada Tuhan.

.

.

"_Kaa-san_ aku pergi sekolah dulu!"

Teriak seorang anak berambut coklat dengan plester di hidungnya. Menggandeng tas sekolah, dan roti bakar menggantung di mulutnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, nak. Berjuanglah!"

Sahut sang Ibu yang tengah membereskan peralatan makan. Dengan senyuman lembut mengantar anak kesayangannya pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah musim panas. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, dia berlari menuju sekolah.

.

.

**Tbc...**

.

Kuro disiniiiiiii OwO)/

Nah, Fic selanjutnya udah update. Tinggal update chapter selanjutnya deh. O-O)

Oh iya, minna. Di fic ini Shizuo anak tunggal. Tenang aja, ada Kasuka tetap ada kok. Tapi sebagai tetangga saja _(:3_/)_

Jangan marahi Kuro ya! Karena Kuro ini masih pemula dengan dunia menulis! Tolong semua-semuanya dimasukkan ke Kotak Review aja, karna Kuro supeeeeeeeer bahagia ketika lihat ada review di fic-nya Kuro \\( 3 )/

Arigatou buat semua readers, Jaa matta na~

-Kuroya


	2. Meets

Tuturuu~! Kuro disini siap untuk mengupdate fic yang telah terbengkalai~ #plak

Kuro nggak pake basa-basi deh, langsung _to the poin. _Ini fic agak gaje, jadi tolong dimaklumi aja ya minna~

Enjoy~

Summary : "Omen itu merupakan tanda kesialan, nasib buruk, malapetaka, atau hal-hal aneh lain yang bersangkutan. Disekitar kita ada satu atau dua manusia yang mendapat julukan ini. Entah karena keanehan pada mereka atau mereka memang ditakdirkan sebagai _'Anak Omen'. _Keseharian mereka berbeda dari orang biasa, dan hal ini di alami oleh seorang Shizuo Heiwajima"

Warning: Yaoi pairings, means boxboy. Typo(es) everywhere, keGaje-an yang membahana, OOCness

Pairings: AU!ShIzaya

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Supernatural (Kuro tau kok cuman boleh dua O#O))

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita-sensei! (c) Durarara (Kalau yang buat Kuro, ntar isinya Yaoi semua OvO #buagh)

.

**Chapter 2. **

**Pertemuan **

.

.

"Shizuo!"

Seorang anak dengan kacamata bundar besar sedang melambai kearah Shizuo. Dia pun berlari kearahnya sembari menghampiri. Si anak berkacamata kelihatan senang melihat Shizuo mendengar panggilannya. Syukurlah mood Shizuo hari ini lumayan bagus.

"Kau hampir saja terlambat loh! Terlambat itu tidak baik, Shizuo!"

Teriak si mata empat. Sudah tahu Shizuo ini orangnya gampang marah. Berani pula dia teriak-eriak tepat didepan mukanya.

"Berisik, Shinra"

Balas Shizuo cuek kepada temannya si mata empat, Shinra namanya. Dan dia sudah sukses besar membuat Shizuo mulai merasa jengkel. Walau menyadari ini, Shinra tetap terus berkicau-kicau tak menentu. Burung saja mungkin jengkel dibuatnya. Karena mulai merasa kesal, Shizuo akhirnya memilih untuk menghiraukan si mata empat dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Shinra yang menyadari ini tentu saja mengikuti Shizuo dari belakang dan masih terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang segala hal yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan, mata Shizuo sekilas menatap seorang anak dengan rambut _raven_ yang berkilau. Entah kenapa tapi dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari si _ravenette_ itu. Apalagi ketika dia berbalik dan menatap Shizuo dengan matanya yang memiliki iris merah pekat seperti..

'_..seperti darah segar..'_

Batin Shizuo ketika dia menatap iris si _raven_. Sedikit merinding sih, entah kenapa. Si _raven_ yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan Shizuo, kini sedang berjalan menghampiri orang yang bersangkutan. Tanpa sadar jarak mereka sudah tidak ada. Dan si _raven_ _tersenyum manis_ padanya.

"Hai aku Izaya"

Sapa sang _raven_. Shizuo yang baru saja tersadar segera menggelengkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan menjauhi si _raven_. Izaya, yang sedikit bingung dengan sifat Shizuo, hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Di lain pihak, wajah tersenyum si _raven_ masih terngiang dalam benak Shizuo. Tidakkah anak itu tahu kalau dia ini Shizuo Heiwajima? Monster yang paling ditakuti penduduk kota? Semua orang tahu, lalu kenapa dia tidak? Seharusnya kan dia menjauhi monster, semua orang begitu. Atau mungkin dia tak tahu? Atau mungkin dia berbeda dari yang lain? Sembari menghela nafas, Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau meninggikan harapannya, karena saat jatuh nanti pasti sakit.

.

.

.

Shizuo sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempatnya biasa nongkrong saat jam makan siang atau pun kalau sedang malas masuk kelas. Dia membawa bekal yang merupakan buatan Ibunda tercintanya. Walau tampangnya sangar, Shizuo sangat mencintai Ibunya. Karna Ibunyalah yang paling mengerti Shizuo apa adanya, tidak sebagai siapapun, hanya sebagai dirinya sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuat Shizuo sangat mencintainya. Ikatan yang mereka miliki melebihi Ibu dan Anak biasa.

Hal kedua yang Shizuo sukai adalah atap sekolah. Kenapa? Karena atap sekolah bukan merupakan tempat umum bagi para pelajar, tidak ada yang boleh masuk malah, dengan kata lain disana tak ada siapa-siapa selain Shizuo. Tapi, bagaimana Shizuo bisa masuk? Mudah saja, tinggal memutar gagang pintu dan dia akan masuk seperti biasa. Yah, itu jika kau Shizuo yang memiliki kekuatan diatas manusia normal. Pikirkan saja, dia bisa dengan mudah mencabut tiang lampu jalan dari aspal dengan satu tangan, _vending machine_ saja berhasil diangkat, apalagi truk. Intinya Shizuo ditakuti karena kekuatannya ini. Itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu sendirian makan di atap sekolah. Yah, jika kau mengabaikan si mata empat. Belakangan ini dia selalu mengikuti Shizuo kemana saja. Aneh ya, si mata empat itu. Entah apa salah Shizuo tapi dia terus mengikuti Shizuo. Mungkinkah ini penyiksaan secara perlahan? Ah, terserah..

Shizuo saat ini sedang makan bekalnya dengan tenang, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghembus rambutnya perlahan, tidak ada si cerewet Shinra, suhu yang sejuk, kicauan burung yang merdu, seorang cowok _raven_ berdiri didepannya, awan yang menutupi matahari dan-eh? Tunggu dulu.. Cowok _raven_!? Dengan cepat Shizuo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yang bersangkutan. Iris merah yang menatapnya tajam dengan hiasan senyuman _innocent_, berdiri tepat didepannya. Shizuo yang panik, hampir saja melempar bekal buatan Ibunda tersayangnya. Kan bahaya tuh, nanti Ibunda marah, dan lagi Shizuo masih lapar.

Mengesampingkan masalah bekal yang hampir terlempar, Shizuo pun meng-_glare_ si _raven_ yang sedari tadi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Shizuo. _'Apa-apaan anak ini?!'_ batin Shizuo menjerit dalam kepalanya. Si _raven_ akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan dengan santainya ia duduk di samping Shizuo sambil menunjuk bekal yang ada di tangannya.

"Ibumu yang membuatkannya?" Tanya Izaya, menatap Shizuo dengan iris merahnya. Shizuo yang masih jengkel berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Izaya. "Apa urusannya denganmu?!" Balas Shizuo dengan nada yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut. Izaya masih tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Shizuo. "Aku kan hanya bertanya ne~" Izaya kembali berdiri disamping Shizuo, masih dengan senyuman _innocent_nya. Urat saraf muncul di dahi Shizuo, dia pun kembali berjalan menjauhi Izaya "Aku tidak peduli _**ne**_—" Shizuo -mencoba- menjawab dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat tidak datar, yah walaupun gagal. Shizuo langsung berlari ke kelasnya, mencoba untuk makan disana tanpa diganggu oleh si—si—si kutu ini! Baru sebentar saja, Shizuo sudah sangat membenci anak yang satu ini. Apa masalahnya dengan Shizuo?!

Izaya, yang masih saja tersenyum, akhirnya terus mengikuti Shizuo, ke-ma-na-pun, dengan kemanapun maksudku kemanapun Shizuo berada. Shizuo yang baru saja menyadari bahwa mereka sekelas, membantingkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga ke meja yang ada didepannya. Berharap itu mungkin akan membuatnya berdarah atau pingsan atau apalah yang pastinya dapat membuatnya dipulangkan kerumah. Tapi sayang, bukan Shizuo yang terluka, melainkan nasib malang sang meja yang telah terbelah dua. Izaya tertawa melihat ini, sedangkan Shizuo mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya.

.

.

Bel akhirnya berdering, tanda sekolah telah usai. Semua siswa bergegas keluar dari kelas dan berlarian pulang menuju keluarga tercintanya. Shizuo juga salah satu dari siswa yang sedang berlarian pulang. Tapi Shizuo bukan lari karena alasan itu, melainkan lari dari _si kutu_ yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya tanpa henti. Shinra yang tadinya ingin megajak Shizuo pulang bersama pun kini mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah Shizuo. Sepertinya seseorang akan babak belur sebentar lagi. Tapi apa salah Shizuo?! Kenapa dia harus terus diikuti oleh _kutu_ ini?! Hentikan! Kokoro Shizuo lelaaaaaah?! (dan author dibuang keparit terdekat /no)- Izaya masih mengejarnya dengan senyuman yang—yah—sudah bukan _innocent_ lagi, bisa dibilang senyuman Izaya yang sekarang ini sudah mendekati _smirk_. Tapi apa alasannya mengikuti Shizuo tanpa henti..?

Tanpa sadar, Shizuo malah berakhir di jalan buntu. Benar. Shizuo berusaha agar si _kutu_ tidak mengikuti kerumahnya, tapi ternyata malah Shizuo yang kesasar. Sedangkan Izaya, dengan senang hati dia berjalan mendekati Shizuo yang tengah panik. "Wah, wah~ Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini Shizu-chan~" Izaya dengan santainya memulai pembicaraan dengan Shizuo yang saat ini hampir habis kesabarannya –hampir. "Kebetulan kau bilang?! Mananya yang kebetulan dari **kau terus mengikutiku, hah?!**" Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya betapa marah Shizuo sekarang. "_Ara ara_~ Menuduh orang itu tidak baik Shizu-chan~" Jawab Izaya dengan tawa kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya. Shizuo yang sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya berbalik dan mencekik sekaligus membanting Izaya kedinding sekuat tenaganya. Seketika dinding dibelakang Izaya retak, Izaya yang sekarang ini berusaha menahan sakit, tidak menyadari darah yang telah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"_**You piss me off"**_ bentak Shizuo yang kemudian melepaskan Izaya sembari melangkah pergi. Izaya jatuh ke semen yang keras dan dingin. Dia terbatuk-batuk ketika mendapati dirinya bisa bernafas lagi. Sekilas dilihatnya cairan merah yang terkumpul di tangannya. _'Heh, jadi ini yang namanya darah?'_ bisik Izaya dalam hati. Izaya maupun Shizuo menyadari bahwa sekali lagi, kekuatan Shizuo hampir membunuh orang.

.

.

Shizuo sedang menatap keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Jika bukan karena Ibunda yang menyuruhnya pergi sekolah hari ini, Shizuo pasti dengan senang hati akan nonton tv di rumah. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bolos hari ini, tapi dia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ibunya, karena itulah dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk di kelas dengan kebosanan yang perlahan-lahan menyiksanya. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan si _raven disampingnya _ yang semakin membuat harinya menyebalkan.

'_Udara jadi bau busuk karena keberadaanmu!' _Jerit Shizuo dalam hati. Entah kenapa sepertinya Izaya bisa mendengar rintihan Shizuo, karena sekarang dia sedang menatap Shizuo dengan senyuman licik _khas_nya. Ada seutas perban yang dililitkan di kepala Izaya, Shizuo tentu saja menyadari ini. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti dirinya, memang awalnya ini adalah salah Izaya yang berani memprovokasinya dan menyebabkan hal yang tidak di inginkan oleh keduanya terjadi. Karena itulah dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan maksud untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, lalu membuang pandangannya ke langit.

Didalam lamunannya, dia membayangkan Izaya. Ya, dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya dari Izaya, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Izaya. Dia memikirkan apa alasan Izaya terus mengikutinya, padahal dia sudah tahu kalau dengan mengikuti Shizuo, hidupnya bisa menjadi lebih terancam lagi. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa terus mengikutinya jika dia tahu? Atau mungkin Izaya memang berbeda?

Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya diiringi dengusan kesal. Mana mungkin Izaya berbeda dari yang lain, yah, walaupun sebenarnya dia memang sedikit _berbeda_ dalam arti yang berbeda pula. Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah cukup dengan pemikiran bodoh yang tidak berguna ini. Shizuo itu memang ditakdirkan untuk dibenci oleh orang-orang. Meskipun ibundanya selalu membantah perkataan Shizuo, tapi dia tahu kalau sebenarnya dia memang benar. Dia pernah mendengar percakapan para tetangga yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya ini sebenarnya adalah seorang anak yang tidak biasa, anak pembawa sial, _Anak Omen_.

Pena yang ada ditangannya patah menjadi dua karena genggaman tangannya yang menguat ketika Shizuo mengingat hal itu. Dia ingin sekali berteriak kepada dunia bahwa dia juga manusia, dia juga ingin menjadi _normal_.

Dia..

Dia..

Dia juga ingin punya teman..

.

.

**TBC****..**

**.**

**A/N**

Yahorooooo~!

Hari ini chapter lain akhirnya juga selesai, Kuro minta maaf atas jangka waktu yang panjaaaaaaang sekali, akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah semakin numpuk, Kuro nggak pernah sempat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini ( \ O3Q)/

Sekali lagi Kuro minta maaf (_ _ ;)

Tapi Kuro juga sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka yang mau menunggu fic yang sangat tidak pantas untuk ditunggu ini.. Kuro sangat bahagia jika kalian benar-benar menunggu dengan tulus ( \ TwT)/

Arigatou Minna~!

Ah iya, Kuro juga ingin minta tolong kepada mereka yang membaca fic ini, tolong fic ini di review ya, segala saran, pujian (gak masa kok (0#'3')0 ) maupun kritikan tolong dicampur aduk terus dikasih gula dikit dan lalu dimasukkan ke kotak Review, one more, Arigatou!

Well, kepada para Readers, Writers, bahkan Silent Reader, Terima kasih telah membaca! (\ OVO;)/

-Kuroya


End file.
